1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a signaling method in a mobile communication system, and in particular, to a signaling method in a mobile communication system providing a high-speed data service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication system provides a subscriber with a voice or data service even though the subscriber is mobile by communicating through an RF (Radio Frequency) channel rather than by wire. The mobile communication system has developed from analog communication to digital communication. In the digital communication service, a system providing a voice-only service has developed into a system providing a data service as well.
A data communication service provided by the mobile communication system ranges from a short message service to simple Internet communication and file transfer services.
To provide these services to a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal interfaces with access network transceiver systems. Hence, a switching system typically provides a signaling process through which the switching system pages the mobile terminal and the mobile terminal responds to the paging. For this signaling process, the mobile communication system must know the location information of the mobile terminal. Therefore, the mobile communication system includes a home location register (HLR), and every switching system has a visitor location register (VLR). If it is necessary to page a specific mobile terminal, the signaling process is performed after the switching system acquires the location of the mobile terminal through the VLR or HLR. The location acquiring process is necessary because the location of the mobile terminal may be continuously changed. Therefore, the mobile terminal periodically implements a location registering procedure according to a predetermined method. Then the mobile communication system can page the mobile terminal after acquiring the location of the mobile terminal. The paging can be divided into paging for voice communication and paging for data transmission.
On the other hand, there is a demand for the mobile communication system to be provided with large amounts of information at high speed, for example, by introducing a high-speed data transmission system, such as the “1×EV-DO (EVolution-Data Only) system”. In the mobile communication system for high-speed data transmission, data can be transmitted at high speed unlike a system providing a voice-only service. Since the mobile communication system for high-speed data transmission is for transmitting only data, it is different in structure from a voice-based system. However, the mobile communication system for high-speed data transmission also demands paging. Therefore, the paging method corresponding to the different structure of high-speed data transmission is needed.